Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services for a plurality of wireless device. In some circumstances, it may be beneficial to provide a group call service such that a number of participants may be included on the call. Such a configuration may be practical in a professional setting, for planning purposes where a number of individuals are expected to participate on a call, or in other suitable circumstances. Systems that consider efficient resource usage when performing a group call may provide enhanced services to user.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for performing a group call using a data bearer. At a core network in communication with an access node, a request to establish a group call may be received. A multicast data bearer may be established with the access node such that group call data from the core network is communicated over the multicast data bearer to the access node. Group call data may be communicated between the access node and a first wireless device and the access node and a second wireless device, wherein downlink group call data from the core network for both the first wireless device and the second wireless device is transmitted to the access node over the multicast data bearer. At the access node from the first wireless device, uplink data for the group call may be received, wherein the uplink data is carried from the access node to the core network over the group call data bearer.